Over the Moon
by ShiTiger
Summary: When a familiar woman shows up at his door with a baby, John realizes that his life is about to change. The only question now was how he was going to break the news to Jack... (Learning to Love series, part 2)
1. Baby Makes Three

Chapter 1: **Baby Makes Three**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, his lover was out at the store buying groceries, and John had a quiet moment to just reflect on how wonderful his life currently was. He and Jack had been dating for over a year now, and if they weren't spending time together at John's house, they were relaxing at Jack's apartment.

Even their missions were better. Both understood the need for professionalism on the job, but at night, when the ship was on autopilot, the couple was able to relax and just enjoy the time they had together. Jack still had his small crewman's quarters, but he rarely used it. Most nights, they would retire to John's larger _'captain's'_ bed, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Once his adorably petite lover returned, John was going to set up the bbq, and get some steaks grilling. Jack didn't like to admit it, but he was actually quite fond of a nice medium rare steak. He'd insist on roasting plenty of vegetables to go with it, but John had been pleasantly surprised to see how fast Jack's sharp little teeth could polish off a piece of meat.

An unexpected knocking dragged him from his thoughts. The captain got to his feet, striding leisurely toward his front door. "What's wrong, Jack? Did you forget your keys…?"

There was a woman on his front step. A blond women with tired eyes, and a blue blanket cradled in her arms. "John Goodspeed… we need to talk."

"Grace?"

* * *

The house was silent when Jack walked in the door, which was rather curious. _John must have gone out_ , he thought to himself. Balancing the grocery bags in one hand, he reached up to lock the door, and made his way to the kitchen to put everything away.

The light in the dining room was still on, the Greytrexian noted, even as he made his way into the room to get to the attached kitchen.

"John?"

His human lover was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Setting the grocery bags carefully on the floor, Jack hurried over to him. "John, what's wrong? Did something happ… is that a human baby?"

There was a baby carrier just sitting on the ground at the captain's feet. As Jack watched, a tiny pale hand reached out of the blue blankets to wave in the air. His golden eyes widened as there was a single, piercing cry from within the blankets.

"Yeah," John muttered aloud, unable to make Jack's eyes.

"A baby…" the Greytrexian marveled, slipping around the chair to kneel in front of the carrier. Reaching out, he parted the blankets to reveal a tiny human face. The child was very young, perhaps half a year old, if Jack was up-to-date on his human research.

There were tear streaks down the child's pink cheeks, but their blue eyes sparkled with interest as they stared up at Jack. The little human's hands started reaching out again, as if wanting the Greytrexian to come closer. John was talking in the background, likely explaining how the baby came to be in his house, but Jack was too enamored with the child to look away. Wrapping his hands under the hatchling, he picked them up, blankets and all. Wait, do humans **hatch** from eggs like Greytrexians do? He'd have to reread that section of his homosapien biology textbook again.

The little one didn't even cry when Jack cradled them in his arms. They were just so diminutive and precious. The Greytrexian just wanted to hold the child close, and never let go.

"Jack?"

Oh, right. "Yes, John?" Jack asked, his gaze still fixed on the little one in his arms as he turned toward his lover.

"Did you hear what I said? About the baby?" John asked, clearly uncertain.

"Not a word. Look at them, John. They're absolutely perfect!" The Greytrexian beamed ear to ear, finally raising his eyes to meet his lover's gaze. John seemed… surprised.

"It's a HE, actually. His name is Gary," John told him, breaking eye contact to look out the window. "He's my son, apparently."

"You can tell from birth that he's male? That's handy. Greytrexians are considered genderless until puberty, when our females start laying eggs. Who is a perfect little boy? You are, Gary. Yes, you are," Jack chuckled, nuzzling the child nose with his own. The boy giggled in response, his tiny hands clutching at Jack's face.

"His mother dropped him off — and she won't be back," John admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "What am I supposed to do with a baby?" he sighed aloud.

Jack wasn't sure why John was uncomfortable. Gary was adorable. Perhaps he was worried about having to raise the child on his own. Silly man. " **We** could raise him," Jack suggested calmly, peering up at his lover through lidded eyes.

"Raise him? When would WE have time to raise a child?" John asked.

"I'll take time off work. They do have parental leave, after all. Isn't that right, Gary? Isn't that right?" Jack repeated affectionately, making the baby giggle. "Seriously, John, look how cute he is! With his golden hair, and pretty eyes, and his cute little nose!"

His lover was now cooing at the baby, his eyes radiating love and happiness. Geez, how could John say no to that face?

"He's still young. We'd be at his beck and call all the time, you know. If you're… if you're sure you want to do this, maybe you should — move in with me?" It came out as more of a question, than a statement. John winced, uncertain how his Greytrexian lover was going to take his suggestion.

"Of course, I'll move in with you, John," Jack answered, smiling up at him with so much love in his eyes that it made John's heart leap in his chest. I've been waiting for you to ask me." The Greytrexian's attention returned to the child in his arms. "You're ours now, little Gary. Our little baby boy. And we are going to love you forever and ever. Yes, we are…"

And Jack was cooing again, nuzzling his cheek against the baby's with unbridled affection. His lover so adorable! He just wanted to marry the crap out of… OH! Oh… Probably best not to rush into that, too, just in case Jack changed his mind about the family thing later.

* * *

Note: Awww, John is self-conscious about their relationship.


	2. A Not so Silent Night

**Chapter 2:** **A Not so Silent Night**

Jack woke to the sound of a child sobbing. _My hatchling is awake and in need of attention,_ he thought, his brain still muddled from sleep. Sitting up slowly, he glanced to the side to see that his mate was still fast asleep, his broad-shouldered back facing toward Jack. A wry smile passed over the Greytrexian's green lips, but he only shook his head, and slipped out from under the covers. Making his way to the next room, he lifted the crying infant into his arms, and rocked him gently back and forth.

Humming a Greytrexian lullaby, Jack shuffled his way back to the main bedroom. With every step, Gary grew quieter, until his sobs tapered off entirely. Jack eyed the stepping stool next to his side of the bed — why did human beds have to be so very high off the ground anyway? He carefully stepped onto it, and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. The baby in his arms opened his mouth to let out a yawn, his blue eyes drooping. In moments, he was fast asleep, his face pressed against the Greytrexian's chest.

"I don't know how you're comfortable like that, little one," Jack whispered, pressing a kiss to the child's forehead.

"Hmm? Did I sleep through his crying again?" John asked, sitting up with a massive stretch. "That you did. But the moment I say a single word, you wake up," Jack teased, throwing an amused look at his mate.

The captain turned and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. To his delight, the pilot's purple nightshirt — which was really more of a nightgown on a person Jack's size, had slipped down, revealing one of his olive green shoulders. Leaning close, he pressed his lips to his lover's bare shoulder, inciting a laugh from the smaller man.

"John, the hatchling is sleeping," Jack whispered back at him, his golden eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Why don't you let me put Gary back to bed, and then we can spend some quality time together," John purred, wrapping his arms around the Greytrexian's waist to snuggle him properly.

"You are insatiable," the little man chuckled, holding Gary close as he leaned up to kiss his taller mate's unshaven chin.

"We do both have tomorrow off, so we can afford to be a little lazy," the captain said, before sealing the alien's lips with his own for a leisurely kiss. Jack leaned into it, his eyes lidded in pleasure, but then he pulled away with a pout.

"John, not in front of Gary," Jack chided lightly, rocking the sleeping infant in his arms.

"Of course, dear. I'll take him back to bed now, and then we'll… continue our little love game," John insisted, whispering the last few words into his lover's ear. Jack visibly shivered, his eyes darkening with arousal.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jack handed the child to his mate. "Sleep well, little one."

"I'll be back soon," John promised, striding out of the room calmly, leaving Jack to recline back onto his pillow.

The Greytrexian sighed aloud, tugging the covers into his arms. How did he get so lucky? Their relationship was a mess from the start, but once everything was out in the open, they were somehow able to make it work. And then Gary arrived, and life became even more wonderful.

Jack felt his eyelids drooping as sleep began to pull at his consciousness. Ah yes, he hadn't gotten much sleep over the last few days. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap until John came back.

* * *

John smiled down at his lover. The little man was curled on his side, holding the blankets close as he dozed. The green of his skin, and the purple of his nightshirt stood out vibrantly against the white linens. God, he was adorable. How did he get so lucky?

Reaching out, he gently tugged the covers out of Jack's arms, receiving a sleepy grumble in response. Sliding onto the bed, he pulled the smaller man close, and draped the covers over them both. The Greytrexian didn't wake, he only nuzzled closer, his breath ghosting over John's bare chest.

"Goodnight, Jack," the captain whispered, pressing a kiss to the alien's head. Settling down, he held his lover close, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Note: It occurred to me that I keep thinking of Gary having blue eyes, which is why I keep writing him that way.


	3. Snapshots in the Goodspeed Household

**Chapter 2:** **Snapshots in the Goodspeed Household**

 **Feeding Time**

John focused the camera as he stepped into the kitchen. Little Gary sat in his highchair, his tiny hands clapping cheerfully. Jack sat in the chair next to him, attempting to coax the boy into eating his baby food.

"Come on, Gary. Eat your veggies. Yummy, yummy."

"Dada, pop! Dada, pop!"

"Yes, you're very cute. The cutest boy in the whole galaxy. But we need to eat now," Jack exclaimed, holding out a spoonful of mush.

"Bap! Bap!"

John couldn't hold in his laugh as the child's hand hit the spoon, spraying his lover's cheek with mushed up yams.

"You know, we could trade places, and you could feed him, John," Jack suggested, throwing him an exasperated, yet fond look.

"Nope, I'm good. You're both adorable." The captain leaned forward to press a kiss to the Greytrexian's cheek, then one to his son's head.

"Dada!"

* * *

 **First Comes Love, then Comes…**

John sat at the kitchen table, rolling the little black box around in his hand. He and Jack had been living together for nearly 5 years now, and he was finally ready to make it official.

It had to be today. It was the anniversary of the day they had their first kiss on Greytrexia. Granted, he hadn't realized it was Jack, at the time, but it was the day that had changed everything for them. Now they could put the past behind them and make some wonderful new memories.

"John, we're home. Look at the lovely artwork that Gary made in preschool today!" Jack called out from the front of the house.

Okay, this was it. Getting to his feet, John tucked the hand with the box behind his back as he went to greet his family.

"Look, daddy! It's a macaroni picture of us. There's you and me and Jack, and we're all holding hands!" Gary insisted, holding out the picture to his father.

John smiled endearingly at his son, and reached out to ruffle his hair. "It's great, son. Why don't you go hang it on the fridge — I need to speak to Jack for a moment."

"Okay!" The little boy cheerfully raced off, leaving the adults alone.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, his golden eyes shimmering with concern as he gazed up at his taller lover.

"No, no… nothing is wrong. Can you come out to a patio with me?" John asked, trying, and likely failing, to keep his tone casual.

"All right," Jack agreed, suspicion heavy in his voice.

* * *

"Jack, I don't know if you remember, but on this day six years ago, we met on Greytrexia, and had our first kiss," John said, keeping his arms crossed behind his back.

"You thought I was a girl, and wanted to get me into your bed, you mean," Jack answered dryly, but there was an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, that. I figured it was time to make some new memories. We're living together and raising a child together, and I want to be together like this forever. Too many _'togethers,'_ sorry, but it's true." John took a deep breath, and knelt down on one knee. Looking deeply into his lover's golden eyes, he withdrew the box from behind his back, and opened it.

A golden ring with a single, small amethyst in the center shone up at them. "It's not huge, for an engagement ring, but I figured you'd want something more functional, than show-offish. So, um, Jack, will you marry me?" the captain asked, his stomach churning with anxiety.

"Marriage?" Jack stated, as if uncertain about the idea.

 _Oh my god, he's going to say 'No.'_ John felt his fingers tremble, but forced himself to keep his cool. _Jack hasn't actually answered yet,_ he told himself.

"Oh, I remember reading about that. When two humans, usually of different genders, exchange vows, move in together, and start a family," Jack suddenly exclaimed. "To be honest, I thought we were **already** married."

"What?" John could only blink in amazement at his petite boyfriend.

"You asked me to move in with you. We're raising a child together. I guess I just figured that male couples on your planet didn't bother with the ceremony. I have to admit, I was a bit upset that we didn't really celebrate our mating with a ceremony, or friends and family, but I wanted to be open to your alien way of doing things," Jack stated, giving his taller lover a shy smile.

The captain rolled the idea around in his mind, trying to get a good grasp on what the alien was saying. "Wait, you thought we were married? Already?"

"Yes. You're my **mate** , John. I've thought of you that way for years — and I thought you thought of me like that, too." Jack's words trailed off, taking on a disappointed tone.

"I… we… Screw it!" John surged forward and wrapped his arms around his little lover, bending him back so he could kiss him properly.

"My daddy and pop are kissing," someone giggled from the doorway. The adults parted slowly, unable to do more than gaze at each other fondly.

"Marry me. We'll have a ceremony with our friends and family. I want to show you off to the world. Show them that you're mine, and no one else's," John whispered. If his son wasn't around, he'd have the little Greytrexian in his arms, and likely halfway up the stairs toward the bedroom by now.

"He's mine, too, daddy!" Gary suddenly insisted, racing over to fling his arms around Jack's waist.

"Of course, he is," John chuckled, putting his arms around both their shoulders.

"Of course, I am. You'll always be my little boy, Gary," Jack said, pulling their son close to give him a nose nuzzle. The little boy giggled, returning the affectionate embrace.

Suddenly, Gary stepped back, adopting a superhero pose. "Just remember that I love you MORE than daddy does." The seriousness in his voice was enough to have both adults chuckling under their breaths.

"I don't know about that, son. I think we'll just have to share Jack from now on," John stated, brushing a kiss to his lover's head.

"Fine, but he's still gotta read me stories at bedtime. And teach me to fly someday," Gary insisted.

"Gary, we're already living together. Nothing is going to change. We're just going to have a little party to celebrate our union, that's all," Jack informed him.

"Can I carry the wedding rings? Sam got to carry the rings at his auntie's wedding," the little boy told them.

"Sure thing, sport. You're definitely needed for that important job," John insisted, patting his son on the shoulder.

"And I wanna be the flower boy, too. Lily got to throw flowers at her uncle's wedding — I think she hit someone in the nose, too, but I promise not to do that!"

"That would be lovely, Gary. Not the hitting part, no, but you can be whatever you want to be. You're our favorite boy, after all," Jack insisted, giving the boy a warm smile.

"YAY!"

The adults exchanged a fond look as they followed their son back into the house.


	4. The Big Day

_Note: For all the wedding scenes I keep avoiding in my other Jackspeed fics. Here you go!_

Gary could only stare in wonder at his backyard. When his parents' friends had arrived to decorate, he hadn't been expecting it to look so amazing. There were lanterns hanging from the apple tree, ribbons dangling from the back of every chair, and flowers everywhere!

Giggling, he raced around the yard, wanting to see everything at once. As he ran around the corner of the deck, he crashed into another person and ended up laying on top of them.

"Avocato, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the boy beneath Gary answered.

Blue eyes went wide as Gary found himself staring down at a humanoid cat-person. He was soooo cute! He just wanted to stroke his blue fur, and hug him close to see if he was as soft as he looked.

"Um… you can get off me now," the older boy said, blinking up at him.

"Oh, right." Gary gave an embarrassed laugh as he pushed himself to his feet, and reached out a hand to help the other boy up. This _Avocato_ person was a head taller than him… and he had a TAIL!

"Gary, what are you doing? You're supposed to be dressed by now," John said, coming up behind them.

"John! Congratulations," the adult cat-man said, reaching out to shake the captain's hand.

"Thanks, Zavocato," John answered. "And who is this strapping young man?"

"This is my son, Avocato. He recently turned 8," the elder cat informed him.

"I'm 6!" Gary blurted out.

"Gary, this is my friend, Zavocato. He's a fellow captain in the Infinity Guard," John informed his son.

"I'm gonna be a captain too, someday!" Gary insisted, glancing up at Zavocato. But his gaze quickly returned to the younger Ventrexian — a fact that did not go unnoticed by the adults. "Are you like an Earth cat? Do you always land on your feet when you jump off stuff? Do you sleep all the time? Do you lick…"

"Zavocato and Avocato are Ventrexians, Gary. Not cats," John was quick to say, covering his son's mouth before he said something ridiculous.

The little boy wiggled away, pouting up at his father. "But they LOOK like cats. They're all fuzzy and soft looking!" Gary grumbled, inciting a laugh from the elder feline.

"Gary," John sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You're weird," Avocato suddenly said, his golden eyes focused on the little boy in front of him.

"Oh," Gary said, his face drooping. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but tried to hold them back.

"I mean… wanna be friends?" Avocato tried again, holding out a hand to the other boy. The blond blinked at him in amazement, but quickly shook his hand. A brilliant smile took over his face, causing the little Ventrexian's heart to skip a beat.

"Okay! Friendship mode engaged!"

"Alright, sport. Time to get dressed. You're carrying the rings and throwing the flowers, remember?" John said, gesturing for his son to follow him into the house.

"Can… can Avocato carry the rings, instead. He's already dressed up," Gary said, pointing out the fact that the little Ventrexian was in a black suit with a white shirt.

"I thought you said **you** wanted to carry the rings," the captain commented, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"But it'll be more fun to walk with my new friend. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" the blonde boy begged.

John sighed, but said, "If it's alright with Zavocato."

"It's fine. Besides, it might not be the only time they walk down the aisle together," the other captain answered, winking at his friend.

"YAY! Come on, Avocato! You have to meet Jack," Gary insisted, grabbing the other boy's hand to pull him up the porch stairs and into the house.

"You have to admit, they're pretty adorable together," Captain Zavocato said, nudging his human friend.

"They sure are."

* * *

"I like your violet dress, miss," Avocato said politely. He'd never actually met an alien like her before, but his father had told him that _'Jack'_ was a Greytrexian. He hadn't realized that Greytrexians were so petite. Avocato wasn't used to being taller than an adult... it was a bit weird, really.

"Thank you, Avocato, but I'm actually a man," the green-skinned alien informed him, smiling gently.

"I'm sorry," the Ventrexian stammered, his cheeks going pink.

Jack raised a single hand, cutting Avocato's apology short. "Don't worry about it, young one. I'm used to the confusion. This clothing style is quite normal on my planet."

"Avocato is going to walk down the aisle with me!" Gary interrupted, grabbing Avocato's hand tightly.

The Greytrexian blinked at them in shock. "I'm sorry… what?"

"Gary wants me to carry the rings," Avocato explained, trying to keep himself from blushing even more. His new human friend was just so touchy feely. It wasn't bad, per say, just weird.

"He's my new best friend!" the blonde insisted.

"I am?" the Ventrexian said, gaping back at him.

"Uh huh! We shook on it, so no take backs," the boy stated firmly.

"Alright," Avocato sighed, but he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the other boy's vibrant personality.

"I see," Jack said, glancing back and forth between them. "Well then, we should get this mating ceremony — I mean, _wedding_ ceremony, started. Here are the rings, Avocato." He handed the feline a small blue pillow with two golden rings partially tucked into the center fold. Turning to his son, he said, "Gary, don't forget the basket of flowers."

* * *

John couldn't help smiling as he watched Gary come down the patio steps, his arm looped through Avocato's. With his free hand, he began tossing flower petals vibrantly into the air. The poor Ventrexian next to him was getting covered in flowers as well, but he didn't seem to mind.

Once they reached the altar, Avocato politely handed John the little pillow with the rings on it. "Here you go, sir."

"You can sit with me, Avocato! We have front row seats," Gary said, pulling his new friend to the waiting chairs. Zavocato was in the seat behind them, and was still clearly amused by their newfound friendship.

The patio door opened again, and John could see a hint of his little lover's green head as he came out the door. The Greytrexian seemed to flow down the steps in his light purple robe, his golden eyes meeting John's the moment they were facing each other. Light Greytrexian music flowed through the air as Jack made his way down the aisle.

"You look beautiful," John whispered, once his lover had joined him on the short wooden podium.

"You are very handsome as well, John Goodspeed," the little man answered, his eyes sparkling with delight. He glanced over at their son and gave him a tiny wave. Two linked hands waved back, but the motion was dictated by Gary — Avocato just seemed to be going along with it.

"They're both adorable," Jack whispered up to his mate.

"They are," John agreed, but his mind was entirely focused on the man standing before him. The outfit he was wearing was light and silky, more like a gown than any of his usual robes. In one of his hands, he held a sprig of lavender — his favorite earth flower.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The justice of the peace droned on about love and companionship, but John barely heard a word of it. It was only when Jack raised a brow at him that he realized they'd finally gotten to the ring part of the ceremony.

"Sorry," he whispered, slipping one of the rings into Jack's waiting hand.

"I understand," the Greytrexian said, his mouth quirked into a smile.

John knelt down, pulling his lover's other hand close to his chest.

"I won't pretend that we had an easy start to our relationship, but I'm honored that you chose to stick by me through it all. I couldn't ask for a better partner to share my life with. And, you know, be the other father of my child," the captain stated, his eyes darting to Gary.

Returning his gaze to the little man in front of him, John slid the golden ring onto his finger. "Thank you for being there for me, through thick and thin. I can't wait to start making you happy for the rest of our lives."

"John… you already make me happy," Jack said, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. "The lady of the water has blessed me with a wonderful mate, and a beautiful son. I could not ask for more." Jack slid the other ring on John's finger, and then clasped their hands together.

"You may kiss the groom," the justice of the peace announced.

Jack giggled as John leaned forward to do just that. As their lips parted, and they pulled back, the pair found themselves starting into each other's eyes. "I love you," they said at the same time.

"My daddies are married now!"

The little boy stepped onto the podium and spread his arms wide. John reached out and pulled his son, and his new husband, close. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, daddy!"

"Yes, we do."

The audience cheered and clapped, but John only had eyes for his delightful little family.


End file.
